Cuervin Regent II
Notable Quote : "I swear to fuckin' Sol if I die before I get off this ship I'm dragging all of these soggy fucks down with me." Cuervin Regent , Male, Human . "I was born into poverty in Thieve's Landing, brought up by my mother to steal and lie to survive. I made quite a bit of money for myself, but still kept low. My mother and I bought a small house in some coastal villa. She died when I was about 19, some horrible disease came through town. I moved into one of the bigger cities and went back to thievery. One day an orc approached me, draped in heavy armor, flanked by three or four men and xuag also wearing armors made of leather and iron. He asked if I wanted to start making the big bucks, start earning an honest living. Next thing I knew I had my new blade on a kids throat, he couldnt have been older than me, he was my first kill. I'll never forget the fear in his eyes as he bled out in that old ruin... He may have been my first but he sure wasn't my last. That orc turned me into a killing machine, using me to take down bounty after bounty, at least that's what he told me. After we were captured in the wilds, I found out the people we were hunting weren't bounties, they were the old orc's enemies, he had tricked us into becoming his pawns. That's how I ended up on the gallows, nearly dieing as a piece in another man's game." Characteristics: Energetic, eager, thrill seeker, flexible acrobatic fighter, extremely deft hands. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Look: dark, nearly black hair, medium length. small scar above my right eye, cutting through my eyebrow Cuervin's 18th Birthday: "Happy birthday Cuervin! Eighteen? My, my, practically a man." What happened next? She had awoken me from my unsound sleep. It was nice to be greeted with a smile for once. She had a kind grin on her face, she always loved birthdays. We didn't even have a house at that time, just a shed in a back alley. It wasn't much, honestly. All of the essentials were there, a couple beds, we had a stove outside, and a big mess of random crap that we had picked from the pockets and buildings of the city. ' ' She was sitting on the edge of my bed and had placed a small parcel by my head. ' ' "You didnt have to get me anything, mom." I say as I sit up. ' ' "What, do you think I bought it or something?" She let out a laugh, more of a cackle, actually. Mom's laugh always used to irritate the hell out of me. ' ' I cracked a slight smile and picked up the small brown box. I carefully opened it and peered inside. There was a small necklace in it. Thin, braided leather with a little golden bird dangling from it. My eyes lit up at the thing. ' ' "It was your dad's," She said, "He gave it to me on *my* 18th birthday." ' ' I grinned as I took it and tied it around my neck. ' ' "So, are you ever going to tell me about him?" I looked at my mom and stood up. "You can't keep secrets forever you know." ' ' She let out a small sigh as her grin turned into a small frown. "Look, honey, I can't tell you, He's not a good man-" ' ' "Really? That's your reason? If you haven't noticed, we arent the best of people, we steal for a living ,mom!" I still remember the feeling of frustration, and I regret it so much. ' ' "Cuervin! You don't understand! He is not a person you should get close to, he isn't the same man I fell in love with... He's the reason we are out here and not living in a real fucking house. He's the reason that we have to struggle to get by!" ' ' "You always say that but you never say why!" I rip the pendant off of my neck and throw it on the floor. "Come get me when you're ready to answer my damned questions for once." I opened the door and ran... somewhere... I didn't come back until about a week later... Mom was never the same... I didn't know what was so wrong, I was still a stupid kid... I learned eventually though, I never appreciated her until she died. She never did tell me who my dad was, my only clue was a note I found in the house after she passed. It was an old piece of paper, it probably came from my dad, all it had on it was a single messily written sentence. *Name him after me.* Cuervin's First Mate Jacket: Back view: . . . . . . . . . . Front View: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Family: ''Father: ''Cuervin Regant ''Mother: ''Unnamed Thieves Landing peasant . Quotes: "Come get me when you're ready to answer my damned questions for once." "It reeks like hell down here, Phiruushuu are you with me?" "I'm gonna need some booze and some medical attention." "You can have the box but the jacket isn't coming off, it's a bit chilly down here." "The fish got the box." "Nobody fucks with the prince of thieves." "I swear to fuckin' Sol if I die before I get off this ship I'm dragging all of these soggy fucks down with me." "Plans are for cocky idiots, Seemore."